One wrong step
by ValorFormSor
Summary: What do you do when you see your dead mother. Cream does the only rational thing when she does. Sad


It was two in the morning when Cream woke up. She and her mother Vanilla were on a holiday in a small beach town named Venus Bay. They were staying in one of Rouge's many holiday houses. Cream was looking forward to going to Venus Bay. She loved the beach. She loved the smell of salt in the air, the sand between her toes, she had always loved going to the beach ever since she was five when she went to Station Square beach. She ended up being attacked by a jellyfish, but after a few minutes with a sharp rock, she was back in the water. Now sixteen, she would swim for what would seem like forever.

Cream was woken up by loud high pitched scream that was drawn out for a few seconds. It stopped for a bit, and then she heard a few words.

"PLEASE! NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! NO!" She heard sounds of shuffling, a loud bang, and then silence. Cream's long rabbit ears perked up with surprise, and then she got out of bed, then ran out into the living room. The image she saw would stay in her mind until the day she died. Her mother was lying on the floor, not moving. Someone was on top of her. Cream couldn't believe it. Someone had killed her mother, and now they were trying to mess with her body. Not making any noise, Cream reached for the hatchet used for chopping firewood, ran over to the figure defacing her mother, then swung the hatchet in a straight shot right into the monsters skull, screaming with blind fury while doing so.

The figure didn't make any noise. It simply collapsed, the hatchet buried deep into its skull. Cream simply kicked it off, and then kneeled over her mother. She looked into her mother's lifeless eyes. They were wide open in fear. Her mouth open in a cry of horror. Cream didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she thought she could do. She cried. She cried into the long dark night while holding onto her dead mother next to the body of her mother's killer, blood pouring out of the hatchet in its head. She didn't care who it was. She only cared that he was gone.

After a while, Cream wasn't exactly sure how long, she eventually stopped the flow of tears. They simply just stopped, she looked down at her mother to see how she died. There was a large knife protruding from her chest. Cream stood up, then turned around to the killer. The killer was lying on its stomach, the hatchet still buried in its skull. Using her foot, she turned it over onto its back. When she saw who it was, she could not believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. The person who killed her mother, the person who she killed, was Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Cream wondered why she didn't cry again. Instead, she walked over to the body, then kicked it in the head as hard as she could.

**Six Months Later**

Amy was worried when Cream came with her, but now, she thought that Cream had gotten over it. She had started to talk with her friends again. She was coming out of her room. She had even started making some crowns out of flowers again. Something she hadn't done since she had moved in with Amy_._ It was all a bit sudden. For a few months, she would barely eat, she wouldn't go out. All she would do was stay in her room with her pet Chao Cheese. Then, one day, when Amy was making dinner, for the first time in six months, she heard a familiar voice say in a quiet voice.

"Amy, would you like a flower crown?" Amy turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She say Cream, with Cheese floating next to her, holding a big crown of flowers just for her. It was more than Amy could handle. She simply broke down right there and then. Then, after a minute, she grabbed Cream, and hugged her as hard as she could. Cream was finally back.

A few days later, there was an unexpected visitor at the front door. When Cream opened the door, she saw a purple chameleon wearing a police uniform.

"Hello officer. Would you like to come in?" The chameleon looked like he didn't want to be there.

"No thank you miss. Now, I wish that I didn't have to tell you this, but we have been investigating what happed around six months ago when you were at Venus Bay with your mother." The police officer saw the rabbits ears droop, as well as her face had gone from concerned to depressed.

"What about it?" He noticed a different tone in her voice. Anger. Hatred. Defiance.

"Well, we found out that the man that you killed, he actually was not guilty." Cream's legs started to shake. "Come. Let's go inside. I'll explain it all to you."

Cream had gotten Amy, now all three of them were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Now, Cream we have now found out what happened that night." Cream and Amy nodded at the same time. "The man who killed your father was a hedgehog by the name of Shadow. He was an originally an experiment created by D.r Eggman. While D.r Eggman may be dead, Shadow was still out. He was a madman. He killed as many people as possible. That night, he was being attacked by Sonic. To shake Sonic off, he went into the nearest house, killed the closest person, then knowing that Sonic would stop to help them, ran off. It took a while, but we got Shadow. He is no longer alive. That is all the information I can give out." With that, he simply got up, and then walked out of the house. Without even a second glance.

Cream couldn't believe it. Amy put her arm around her, but to Cream she may as well be the only person alive. She was a murderer. A killer. She killed her friend. She killed someone who had always gone out of their way, who had risked his life time and time again, who did no wrong to her. She shook off Amy's arm, walked over to her room, then shut the door, Locking it.

Amy was really worried now. Cream had gone into her room and hadn't come out for two days. She didn't know what was going on. The curtains were pulled. The door was locked. She tried to break the door down but it was barricaded. Cream had gone to such lengths to stop her from going in. She had to get in, but didn't know how.

Cream was still in her room. She had been crying for the whole time, then after a while, she walkedinto her en-suite, grabbed a razor blade, then slided the sharp edge over her skin. After twenty minutes, she had etched the word **MURDERER **into her whole body. On her arms, on her legs. She looked at her hands. She saw that they were covered in red blood. She started to sob. She ran the tap and washed her hands. The blood wouldn't come out. She kept on scrubbing her hands, but the blood wouldn't come out. Then, she realized, the blood wasn't hers. It was Sonic's blood. She washed and scrubbed and washed and scrubbed but the blood wasn't coming out. She cried even louder.

*BANG* *BANG*

"CREAM! PLEASE COME OUT! PLEASE!" Cream woke up to Amy's voice. Cream was lying in bed, just thinking about what happened. She decided, she was a killer. She didn't deserve happiness. She didn't deserve Amy. She didn't deserve to live. Making up her mind, she got out of bed, oblivious to Amy's concerned shouting, getting more and more louder. She got up, then walked over to the balcony on her second story room. She opened the window, then stepped outside onto the balcony itself. She was about to step onto the railing when she saw something in the massive grass fields below.

She saw a familiar blue shape, standing slightly transparent. Cream wondered what he would say when he saw her.

"Hello." She almost jumped when she heard the voice. She turned around to see the shape which was almost a blur on the ground, right in front of her, as thick as a brick, but as transparent as glass. It was Sonic. Cream was expecting to see him angry with her. She was expecting to see a dace full of rage, full of hate. Instead, she found a face of happiness. He had his arms outstretched, she joined him, and they hugged. It was that moment, the Cream knew that she was forgiven.

Twenty minutes later, Amy heard the sounds of things being moved around, and then she saw the door being opened. She found Cream, happy. Amy burst into tears, then gave Cream a hug that seemed to last forever.

**YAY! Okay, I know this story isn't as good as my toher ones, but I was feeling lazy. Oh well, I love a happy ending but occasionally a story needs a sad ending. Now, in honour of this ending, anyone who reviews will get a free hug. YAY. Oh screw it. HUGS FOR EVERYONE! **


End file.
